Sweet Seduction
by yaoifanatic92
Summary: Kanames Birthday is coming soon and he is about to get a sweet surprise. Warning this story does have Yoai in it which is male on male. This story is a little out of character but i think its perfect.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An old school mate

A/N: I do NOT own Vampire Knight or its characters.

Kaname was stressed out from work, the fact that he hadn't had sex in two months, and he has been having weird dreams. He was sitting in his office making plans for a ball he really didn't want to go to but it was his birthday and it was expected of him. He had only been out of cross academy for about two years. The last few nights he has been dreaming of an old classmate of his. He was all Kaname could think about lately.

_Kaname had just woken up from his slumber when he heard beautiful music being played and someone's voice singing. He followed the sounds and ended up behind a beautiful half naked Zero. Zero was sitting at a large piano playing an old vampire lullaby. Kaname came up behind Zero, wrapped his hands around his waist, and kissed his neck. Zero stopped playing and leaned back into his lover enjoying his embrace. Kaname nibbled on Zeros earlobe and trailed kisses down his neck. When he got to Zeros tattoo Zero stood up and turned to face his lover. Zero planted an innocent kiss on Kanames lips then walked off into the bedroom. When Kaname got into the bedroom Zero was sitting at the foot of the bed in nothing but his boxers. He motioned for Kaname to come to him and just as he got there Zero had pulled him down on top of him._

"Kaname wake up" Takuma Ichijo, Kanames right hand man, he said. "You have been asleep for about two hours now and you need to go home." Kaname looked down at his watch. "Were you having another dream about a feisty silver haired hunter we use to go to school with" Takuma asked. Kaname just smiled as he packed up his things.

"Oh Takuma the only good thing that came out of tonight was that dream. I have to make all these stupid birthday plans when I really don't want to because he won't be there. I miss him so much I bet he hasn't even thought about me." Kaname sighed. He knew that the hunter didn't like him. They were always fighting but Kaname secretly hoped they would start dating when he started feeding the hunter from him. Kaname still gave Zero blood but Zero didn't know it was his. After Cross Academy Zero said he never wanted to see Kaname again so Kaname decided to make blood shakes and have Cross deliver them to Zero. Cross has been telling him that its donated blood.

Seeing Kaname sad was rare but Takuma knew he was one of few Kaname trusted to see him in this state. Takuma excused himself and headed somewhere he never thought he would. Takuma was going to see Kain and Aido to see if they could figure someway to help Kaname. After two days of planning and fighting they decided they should talk to Zero and see how he felt about Kaname. They had found out from Cross, who eagerly agreed to help get Zero and Kaname together, Zero worked at a strip club called Sweet Seduction. As the three of them walked into the club they asked the bouncer if they knew where they could find Zero Kiryu and they were pointed toward the bar. Once they reached the bar they were speechless as they saw what Zero, the bartender, was wearing. "Zero may we speak with you for a moment" Cross asked.

"Hey guys what's up. Let me finish with these customers real quick" he said as he handed the three guys at the bar their drinks. "Okay you four whatever you want it can't be good if all of you are here together." Zero looked at Takuma, Aido, and Kain "Does Kaname know you guys are here?" Zero asked. They all shook their heads no and it grabbed Zeros attention it must be big if Kaname doesn't know they came to see me. "Okay follow me I am going on brake right now anyways we can talk in private". They all followed Zero to a private balcony for employees only. As they told Zero about Kaname and how he really missed Zero. Zero agreed that he missed Kaname and together they formed a plan.

A/N: Okay everyone this is the end of the chapter. Let me know what you hi and maybe some of the things you would like to see happen in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Time to unwind

A/N: I do NOT own Vampire Knight or its characters.

Kaname was sitting in his office when Takuma, Kain, and Aido walked in. "Kaname we are going out tonight and would be really honored if you would go with us". Kaname thought about it for a minute and agreed. He knew he needed to get out or he was going to kill someone. Takuma was telling him about the club they were going to go to but he wasn't listening. Kaname got up from his chair and excused himself he told Takuma that he needed to go home and change before they left. Takuma nodded and left as well. Kaname was in for a big surprise when he got home. He only hoped that Aido and Kain didn't get in trouble.

"Please Kaname-senpai please please please you would look so nice in this shirt" Aido had been begging for an hour not letting up. He had come home to find Aido and Kain waiting for him with a few wardrobe choices saying since he didn't know exactly where they were going that he should wear something picked out by them. "Please please please please pleasssssssse" Aido still begged. Kaname sighed and grabbed the shirt. He wanted to wear his crimson red shirt but Aido had picked out the lust red colored one. (A/N: Lust is actually a shade of red it is slightly brighter than the crimson one and I think it matches his eyes better.) Once Takuma had gotten there Kaname had Seiren call his car so that they could leave. The club was only fifteen minutes away from Kanames house. Aido thought it was odd that Kaname couldn't sense Zero with him this close. As the came within viewing distance of the club Kaname noticed where they were and he didn't like where this was going.

"Are you serious? Why would you bring me here" He asked.

"Because we care about you and you need to unwind and besides the men in here are quite beautiful. Just trust me Kaname I would never do anything to hurt or upset you. So if I bring you here believe I have a good reason." Kaname could not argue with that because he knew it was true. As they went inside Kaname was mesmerized these men were truly beautiful. "Kaname why don't we start by getting a drink and hey I have heard the bartender here is the sexiest of them all". Kaname looked toward the bar but couldn't see anything due to the huge crowd. Takuma leaned in closer "See what I mean he is so beautiful they want to watch him serve drinks and not the guys taking their close off". Takuma knew what he was doing and kept building up the tension. The walked slowly over to the bar and nothing could beat the look on Kanames face when he saw the bartender. He was wearing a leather halter top covering his chest, fishnet bodice, with a rhinestone buckle on the bottoms. He was wearing cat ears and a tail that was leopard print and looked as soft as real fur. He also wore a collar which is attached to 2 wrist cuffs. His boots lead all the way to his thighs and were leopard print as well and on his hands he wore fingerless paw gloves. Kaname could not see his face because the bartender was facing against him. He sat down and ordered a drink. When his drink was handed to him by non-other than his dream seducer Kaname almost dropped it.

"Zero? Is that really you?" Kaname sounded so unsure it was really him. Zero just smiled and went back to work. Kaname was drinking his drink when Zero had left and hadn't said goodbye. It had been 3 minutes and Zero had not come back. Kaname was getting ready to get up and leave when he saw the note under his glass, why he did not see it he didn't know, and began to read it. _Kaname meet me at the employee only balcony. Please come alone I think we need to talk. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An Inappropriate meeting

A/N: I do NOT own Vampire Knight or its characters.

After Kaname had agreed with Zero he had arranged a council meeting. The talk they had on the balcony was not what he was expecting.

******Flashback to Club******

"Kaname thanks for coming it saves me a trip to your mansion. Please sit down here on the sofa next to me so we won't have to scream over the music." Kaname sat next to him and took a deep breath. As he inhaled he could smell that Zero still smelled the same, he always smelled like lavender, and he was happy about that. The smell was enough to drive him crazy. Little did he know that his friends and Zero had set all this up. Zero scooted close to Kaname, so close that he was practically on top of his lap. "I have heard rumors that someone may try and kill you. I would like you to arrange a meeting with the vampire council. I have not been able to get ahold of them and report anything in 3 weeks and I'm due for a status update".

******Flashback Ends******

Kaname was sitting in the conference room talking to the council when zero walked in. Kaname couldn't help but stare at him. He was dressed in a leopard print mesh halter top, showing of his well-toned abdomen, Black studded booty shorts with a rhinestone belt and gun holster. He had black fishnets going from his hips all the way down to his toes which were covered by his knee high leather boots which had a wide heel to make it easier to run, and on his arms he wore he fishnet arm warmers. Zero has his beautiful long silver hair done up to where only a few strands are dangling near his neck making Kaname lick his lips as he wondered how Zero would taste. Zero knew what he was doing to Kaname and it made him smile. When Kaname saw Zero smile he looked away not wanting to get carried away in his thoughts. "Good morning council members" Zero said. He tossed a file on the table and the council started to go through it. Kaname tried hard to pay attention but his gaze kept going back to zero. "Kaname are you paying attention?" the council asked. "I'll take a look at the file later" Kaname said. Kaname turned his attention back to Zero when he heard Zero undo his belt. He threw it in a chair next to his. Zero sat in a chair across from Kaname and started to rug his leg up Kanames leg and stop when he got to the purebloods crotch. The sudden act caused the pureblood to jump slightly which caused Zero to grin from ear to ear. Zero leaned across the table and whispered "Better calm down if you don't want the council to see you like this." He sat back up and put his belt back on. "If my work is done here I must excuse myself I have other plans". The council nodded and Zero walked past Kaname but before he left he whisper right against Kanames ear "This is only the beginning. " Kaname shivered from both the close proximity that stirred up excitement and the anticipation on what Zero had said. Seeing that he had accomplished what he wanted he left. He had to be to work in a few hours but first there was one more thing he wanted to do. He went to Kanames office to get ready for the pureblood.

"I am not to be disturbed for the rest of the night" Kaname told everyone. When he opened his office door he saw that there was Zero sprawled out on his desk. His hair was down and he had taken off his belt and boots.

"Ahh my handsome Kaname" Before Kaname could blink Zero was pinning him to the door. He planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "I am hungry I don't want those stupid blood shakes you send me I want the original thing". Kaname waited for the bite but it never came. He realized Zero was waiting for permission and he pulled Zero to his neck. He had only imagined the day zero would willingly drink from him. Zero bit him very lightly at first but as Kanames blood flew into his mouth he drank hungrily. Kaname had to keep his breathing leveled or he was going to get aroused. After Zero was content he licked the marks to speed up the healing and then stared into Kanames eyes and gave him a small kiss. "I have to be going to work now but I promise you this isn't our last meeting".


	4. Authors Note

All my stories may be changed slightly in the next few weeks.I am in the process of rewritting parts of my stories because i think they can be improved and my grammar was pretty bad. 


End file.
